


Some Day In The Future

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Firefly





	Some Day In The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

I met him on the way to nowhere.   
  
He appeared slowly from the darkness in front of me, astonishing and charismatic. His long curly locks had framed his face separating unique expression of confidence and determination on it from routine alikeness of background surroundings. His eyes where the darkest shade of midnight black with undefeated, superior glow; they stubbornly resisted reflecting any other emotion. But it did show, in corners of his mouth, when a smile was almost ready to appear. Was it a sign of contempt and arrogance or appreciation and respect? No one could have told for sure. There was a sense of danger and power around him, in abstract area of his domain; the environment stayed the same but yet was changed forever by his presence.   
  
Tall and dark, he approached. Nothing had interrupted harmonic and rhythmical movements. His dignity and contrasting wild gaze were hypnotizing. His gestures were calming. And that look, it sliced away pretense camouflage revealing darkest secrets of souls and letting free all primitive feelings and emotions trapped inside. He was not just a simple mortal; he was powerful, ancient, aggressive and dangerous god.   
  
But one thing in his image contradicted this notion. There was something that seemed small and insignificant at first. Something implied that this god had a human soul, able to feel and understand. What was it? Maybe knowing how many years had passed by. Time changes everybody, even the gods. Maybe it was all the loneliness of his quest. It surrounded him for so long, he began to trust and respect it, like an old friend. Or was it a person he was searching for all these years through timelines and distant realms? It became his nightmare and his only purpose of existence. He followed a certain karmic path through many lifetimes always a few steps behind. Broken promises, neglected chances, wrong choices, years of waiting, false hopes, ruined dreams -- he had too much of it all. He was tired of it, tired of never ending quest, tired of searching and never finding. But as strangers went by he still was hoping to see that familiar, fatal look in somebody’s eyes. It had not happen to him for a long time.   
  
And now he was standing in front of me.   
  
He came closer, staring in my eyes, looking deep into my soul trying to find any resemblance to the woman who once were his chosen. He looked, searching for the end of his journey. He looked still hoping to win in this game of chance. For a minute I saw those familiar sparks in his dark eyes, a sign that he succeeded at last after all. But the minute passed, and a bitter expression of disappointment had erased the sparkling joy in his glare. The eyes were black once again, merciless and hostile. He turned around, hiding any sign of failure and frustration. But I could see how nervous and tense he was. Then came a moment when I was ready to stop him; one gesture, one word would be enough. _He would never accept neither pity nor help,_ I said to myself then. _I cannot let him win. It was his choice, and now it is time to let go._  
  
I watched his figure dissolve into nothing. Everything around was silent. I still had a chance to call him, but I did not do it. I stood there for a long time and watched the darkness that he walked into. I was left alone, with no thoughts or emotions, just emptiness. Is that how he feels right now?   
  
But I sensed the presence of another person behind me. I turned around and let all my fear and loneliness melt away in your strong embrace. Gabrielle, how do you always manage to show up at the right time? Later, muttering apologies, you said to me that you should have never let me face him on my own. But it was my choice; I had a chance to call you, but I chose not to. I said to you long ago that we make our own destinies. And so I did it. I made Ares leave us alone, at least for one more lifetime. But as we were standing there, I kept looking for something. And I found it.   
  
Suddenly the bright explosion of light made me realize that I have been watched all this time until now. The god disappeared without any attempts to talk to me. Did he understand that he was too late again? Yes, time does change everyone, even gods. As you put your head on my shoulder and your arms around me, Gabrielle, I whispered to the darkness, _Good-bye, Ares_. And even I did not know what I would do next time when I see him.


End file.
